File talk:Wiki Success.PNG
WOO HOO! 33 HITS! COMPARED TO THE 120,000,000 OTHER HITS FROM THE SITE! It's a lot less significant than it seems...--Sand master 03:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : Well it's a start. You can't expect this wiki to chalk up a billion hits within a week or a month. (Don't be a party pooper.) Also, it refers to the success of the SR wiki - no one asked you to compare against total number of hits the site gets. Or perhaps it's because I typed "making Dan-Ball wiki a success", hence giving you the impression that I'm referring to Dan-Ball as a whole. Lastly, we moved up in rank: from 8th the very first time I uploaded this image, to 5th place currently. --bewnt 04:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: It isn't the rank that matters, but the number next to it. Its nice to see that a few people are slightly incompetent in being able to simply type in the URL (it's a JOKE.)--Sand master 12:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Are you sure this are only 33? In which time? And how do you read this access counter and access ratings? Maybe Listo in the forum can help. I also had a look in the blog where this stuff got mentioned, but the google translation is too bad to understand anything. --Justme2 13:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::: I'm not surprised it being only 33 - people usually type in the URL rather than scroll all the down in the Stick Ranger page. That access counter - my guess is that it goes by the days of the week, and the blue one being the highest (and referring to Friday, of course). --bewnt 13:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I thought it was monthly...--(SANDMASTER) 18:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Access Counter (this is continued from me2's comment on how to read the access counter) I've figured out how... the 7 solid bars are the days of the week. Blue = Saturday, Red = Sunday. The last hollow bar, is the number of visitors so far on this day. Therefore this bar would be higher if you visit at night, but lower when you visit it in the morning. In other words, the 8 bars are an indication of the visitor volume for the past 7 days, as well as today. The bar at the right is most recent, the bar at the left is the oldest bar, indicating the visitor count a week ago. --bewnt 02:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, but what are the "''XYZ''k" numbers? Single Page visits? Or unique visitors (complete webpage)? And what is this serial number like thing below it? It doesn't sum up the numbers from the eight (or seven bars). It could be the total number since the counter started. Assuming the 3,5M for this week it could sum up to 120M for Dan-Balls live time (since counter start). --Justme2 14:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : XYZk is the total page views (note: most likely not unique, otherwise that's a LOAD of visitors). The number at the bottom is the total number of page views since the implementation of the counter. I remembered there was a period of time where ha55ii (or whoever) was counting down to the 100 millionth visitor, that number was probably derived from the counter. --bewnt 15:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC)